Concerning Fluttershy
by TurkeySM
Summary: The first of many back-and-forth dialogues between a brony and a non-brony regarding My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The non-brony has a basic knowledge of the show, so he/she can comment on a few things that a total non-brony would have no knowledge about. The lines that are in italics belong to the non-brony. This one was made with the help of a friend.


Do you like birds?

_Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess I do._

That's…nice.

_Do you like birds?_

Me? Um, not really.

_Why?_

Well…uh, anyway, I think Fluttershy likes birds.

_What else does she like?_

Um, she likes bunnies, and turtles, and otters, and so many other wonderful woodland critters.

_Oh, I remember that from the first episode._

Episode? What episode? Is she on a TV show or something?

_Then what do you watch then?_

Me? I don't know. Some Korra. Some Dan Vs.

_What's Dan Vs.?_

Dan Vs.? It's a show about a little man who's always trying to get revenge for silly things. He usually drags along his friend Chr-

_OK! Well MLP is a TV show isn't it? What do you consider it then?_

MLP? What's MLP? Menopause Lady Perfume?

_What is wrong with you?! That pony thing you watch every weekend!_

Oh! You mean My Little Pony? I'm sorry, I don't watch those girly shows.

_But you said G4 was more actiony and awesome!_

G4? You mean Friendship is Magic? That's a wonderful show. I wish Fluttershy was on it.

_Every single season of MLP has a subtitle? I thought Friendship is Magic was the theme for all the MLP seasons. And Fluttershy IS in Friendship is Magic! You ding dong._

A Ding Dong! Ooh, I could use one of those right now. I'm starving.

_Well I could use more Fluttershy._

Mmm…Ding Dongs. Er, I mean me too! She's so cute and cuddly and oh so wonderful and nice! She's very kind you know.

_Is she your favorite out of the six?_

The six? As in my Pokemon party? Well, I don't think she's a Pokemon. But I do like Gardevoir!

_Oh I got this! I can name all six of them off the top of my mind!_  
_Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and that pink one Celestia!_

Oh my, Celestia's not one of the mane 6 characters! I think you mean Pinkie Pie! Though Celestia was awfully pink the last time I saw her at Target.

_Oh, Pinkie Pie. You mean that super hyperactive one that has the really high pitched voice?_

Oh yes, she's the bubbly one who's voice actor is the same as Fluttershy's.

_Oh really? I didn't know that. Well Fluttershy's voice acting is still cooler._

I think they're both cool! But Fluttershy really does have a sweet voice. I could just fall asleep listening to it.

_Have you ever seen her get mad?_

Oh, dear me, yes! It's rather terrifying! She walks up or flies to you, stares at you with her big eyes, and then lectures you until you're nothing more than a quivering mess!

_Then I feel bad for whoever gets on her bad side._

Goodness yes, you should feel that way. There was a big dragon and mean cockatrice that were unfortunate enough to earn a lecture from her. And that stare…it's just so…scary.

_Dragons and cockatrice? I thought this show was about ponies?!_

This is a show? Oh yes, it is! Well, it's a very fantasy based show, so lots of other magical and fearsome creatures appear now and then. Fluttershy's really good with all of them last time I checked.

_Fluttershy must be friends with all of Equestria! But who do you think she gets along with the most?_

Oh, I don't know! She's so sweet, it's hard for any pony or creature to not get along with her!

_Would that be her special skill or something then?_

Yes, it would be! Her special skill is working with all kinds of critters and animals! Her cutie mark shows that you know?

_So what is she then, some kind of flying zookeeper?_

She actually isn't! She just takes care of whatever animal comes along her way!  
…Actually, I've never seem her hold an actual job. I wonder where she gets her money from.

_Who needs a job when you can take apples from Applejack and can fly for transportation and she already has her own cottage doesn't she?_

Uh, well yes, I guess so? One does just tend to wonder…

_Yes, I wonder why Fluttershy is so shy? Did something happen to her in her childhood?_

Oh, you mean fillyhood. I think she was teased for her poor flying skills back in that flight camp she used to go to. But she was very shy even before that!

_Flight school? You know who's fast? RAINBOW DASH! FIVE SECONDS FLAT! YEAHH!_

Um, I think you mean ten seconds fla-

_Whatever! All my knowledge is based off that first episode!_

…Episo-oh yes! Episode! This is a TV series, yes.

_Yes! We have established that already! So are you excited for more Fluttershy in the next season?_

Oh my, yes, of course! I can't wait to see what they might do for her! Oh there's so much for her to do! Like she can overcome her shyness…er wait, she already did that, didn't she? Oh! She can learn how to be more assertive…no, she already did that too. Um, well there's surely something she can change or grow in! She's Fluttershy after all, and maximum cuteness like that just doesn't go flat!

_I know something that YOU can change. You're starting to talk like a pony I know!_

Oh, am I? How wonderful! I'd love to be like a pony in any way I can! Who is this pony I sound like? I'm just sure we could get along like apples on a tree! I'd like to be a tree you know?

_Uh…definitely not Fluttershy. Sounds like one of those guard ponies that protects Celestia._

…Oh. Well, I'm sure that's just lovely in its own…manly way.

_How am I supposed to respond to that?_

Respond? Are we having a dialogue or something?

_No, you just kidnapped me and brought me to your house and forced me to engage in this MLP dialogue._

Oh my! That sounds terrible! Who would do this to you?!

_…_

Oh yes! Bird poop.

_Bird poop? What?_

I don't like birds because they tend to poop on my car.

_Argh…you're not sounding very Fluttershy-like right now._

I sound like Fluttershy? Oh, that's just delightful!

_No, I mean, ur, you sound like a guard pony…nevermind, I'm done. I'm out._

Wait, where are you going? I thought we were going to have some Ding Dongs!

**[Fin]**


End file.
